Konohagakure Legends: Takeshi Harada
by Theacplanner
Summary: Otaku, Takeshi Harada wakes up in Konoha de-aged and his memories are fragmented. He befriends Naruto and his friends and live a new life of a ninja. A slightly smarter Naruto due to Takeshi's guidance. Pairings are a secret. Takeshi is not a Mary Sue character.
1. The Arrival of a Legend

_**TAKESHI HARADA: A LEGEND BEGINS**_

_**PROLOGUE: ENTER TAKESHI HARADA**_

_**OCTOBER 10, 2013**_

His eye slid open as the alarm clock sounded its dull and mechanical buzzing noise. The young 19 year old man in bed pulled off the blankets that had been covering him and rose to his feet. He yawned loudly and stretched his muscles for a moment. He then moved towards the windows and pulled away the white curtains allowing the sun to beam in through the windows.

"Well, it's time for breakfast." Said the young man, whose name is Takeshi Harada, to himself as he went to the fridge of his small apartment.

His apartment was rather simple. His bed lay near the window. Several feet besides it was a computer placed on top of a desk while several feet on the other side is a small kitchen and the bathroom's not far form the kitchen. On the other side of the room was a small television on top of a stand. A poster that showed Naruto Uzumaki had been taped on the wall along with many popular anime characters like Son Goku, L Lawliet, Monkey B. Luffy, Natsu, Ichigo etc. There is also 2 large closets near the door, one filled with manga, one of his many hobbies, and the other one filled with his clothes.

Takeshi Harada was a young man, only 19. He is handsome with an average build. He has black hair that is slightly long and messy. He has dark brown colored eyes and stands at five point eight feet in height.

In the kitchen, Takeshi cooked some instant ramen while reading a chapter of The Dragon Ball manga.

"Smells good." Takeshi noted to himself with a smile as he continued to read the manga.

As soon as the ramen finished cooking, Takeshi put the manga he was reading on the table and took the ramen and chugged it down, not caring about how hot it is, he was hungry.

After finishing the ramen, and getting his tongue burned because of eating too fast, Takeshi went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth. After that, he took off his Monkey B. Luffy themed pajamas and took a bath.

After bathing, he went to the closet to put on some clothes.

It's just a simple, white, round-neck t-shirt with a blue hoodie, denim pants, and rubber shoes.

"Well, time to go celebrate Naruto's birthday by buying the latest Naruto manga and go to the Otakus only Maid Cafe for lunch." Takeshi said as he went out of his apartment.

Maid Cafes are a subcategory of cosplay resturants found predominantly in Japan. In these cafés, waitresses dressed in maid costumes act as servants, and treat customers as masters (and mistresses) in a private home, rather than as café patrons.

Today, the maid café phenomenon attracts more than just male Otaku, but also couples, tourists, and women, but the maid cafe Takeshi is going to, is for Otakus only and you have to pass a test in order to enter. Takeshi passed that test a few years ago and is free to enter anytime.

* * *

_**MANGA STORE, AN HOUR LATER**_

Takeshi entered his favorite manga store.

It was a fairly big store with manga like Naruto, Sailor Moon, One Piece, Trinity Blood, Dragon Ball, Fairy Tale, Death Note, and Bleach exclusively on sale.

Takeshi went to the Naruto section of the manga store and took the latest Naruto manga from it's shelf and gave it to the cashier.

"I'm buying this Cashier-san" Takeshi said to "Cashier-san" while paying for the manga.

After paying for the manga, Takeshi took the manga and left the store, his destination: The Maid Cafe.

Takeshi is on his way to the Maid Cafe but he found trouble.

Takeshi was running to the Maid cafe but he sees a guy in a trench-coat with a sack of money trip and fall, dropping a gun out of his trench-coat, Takeshi tries to grab the gun but the burglar got it first and Takeshi gets shot on the head by the guy, instantly killing him.

* * *

Takeshi opened his eyes and all he saw was darkness, infinite darkness, so dark, he couldn't see anything. Takeshi Harada is dead.

"So this is what it feels like to be dead, total infinite nothingness." Takeshi said to himself while looking around the endless void that is death.

While looking around the void, Takeshi saw multiple portals and when he looked closely at the one closest to him, he saw a small glimpse of Konohagakure no Sato, the setting of Takeshi's most favorite manga, Naruto. Takeshi was a dedicated fan of Naruto, he even memorized a few of the jutsus in Naruto to prove his dedication.

"Is that Konoha?" Takeshi asked to himself with excitement while looking at the portal.

After a few seconds, the portal started to close and in no time at all, Takeshi jumped in the portal and everything went bright.

* * *

_**THIRD TRAINING GROUND, KONOHAGAKURE NO SATO**_

Takeshi wakes up in the Third Training Ground at nighttime, de-aged into a mere child and his appearance changed slightly. His pupils were gone and his hair is shorter. His clothes were shrunk to fit him and he retained his common sense and vocabulary but there is one problem: some if not most of his memories were fragmented by an unknown force.

After getting up, Takeshi instantly ran away from the training ground to see the rest of the village.

* * *

Takeshi ran to another part of the village and he saw someone all too familiar kid with whisker marks on his cheeks, blue eyes, and blond, spiky hair, goggles, and stupid orange jumpsuit that screams 'KILL ME NOW, I DON'T WANNA LIVE IN THIS WORLD ANYMORE!' getting beaten up by 5 villagers while getting insulted.

"That's the fox bastard!" Someone cried as the mob of angry and drunk villagers continued to beat up the boy.

Takeshi, even with most of his memories erased and fragmented, knows he has to help the kid. Takeshi went to the boy and defended him, only to get the same treatment from them.

"P-please help me, those men are trying to hurt me, I don't know why." The boy whose name is Naruto Uzumaki, pleaded with tears flowing down his eyes.

"Why do you wanna hurt him?" Asked Takeshi with killer intent.

"Listen kid." Started the leader of the group, "it's none of your business, now simply leave and give us the demon." The man ordered.

"Lemme tell you something, does he look like a demon to you?" Asked Takeshi with anger in his eyes.

"Are you going to give us the demon or not?!" Asked the now impatient man then suddenly, a series of hand seals started to appear in Takeshi's mind.

"Horse → Ram→ Tiger→Monkey → Boar → Horse → Tiger, Katon: Gōkaky-" Yelled Takeshi but before he could finish the jutsu, a loud voice interrupted him and the mob.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!?" Everybody turned around and saw an old man wearing white and red robes with a large hat on. The man in the robes is Hiruzen Sarutobi, The Sandaime Hokage. The mob immediately kneeled and begged for forgiveness and Takeshi let go of the battle position while Naruto went and hugged the old man.

"H-hokage-jiji, I j-just wanted to find something to eat but t-these men suddenly started to attack me. Then this kid tried to save me." Said Naruto with tears still falling while pointing to Takeshi.

"ANBU!" Yelled the Hokage and suddenly, ninjas with masks took the mob away. "Kid, forgive me for asking, but who are you?" Asked the old Hokage.

"I'm Takeshi Harada." Answered the boy but before Takeshi could give anymore information, the old Hokage started to talk.

"Your not from around here kid, where are you from?" Asked Hiruzen.

"I don't know." Takeshi said with honesty in his voice.

"Really?" Asked Sarutobi.

"I really don't know." Takeshi said in a tone that sounded like honesty and confusion.

"Very well then. I'll have my ANBU take you somewhere to make sure you are not lying. " Answered the old Hokage."I'd also like to thank you for protecting Naruto here, nobody wants to be friends with him and I bet you are his first one."He finished as he looked at the bruised and injured face of Naruto. and he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Thank you, I'm Naruto by the way -ttebayo. Naruto said as he ready'd his arm for a handshake.

"I think this is gonna be the start of a beautiful friendship." Said Takeshi as he took Naruto's hand and shook it.

"YATTA!" Yelled Naruto while shaking Takeshi's hand then suddenly, an ANBU suddenly appeared in front of them.

"See you soon or later." Said Takeshi before he was taken away by the ANBU.

"Okay." Answered Naruto before Takeshi was taken away.

* * *

_**SEVERAL HOURS LATER, THE HOKAGE OFFICE**_

"Well?" Sarutobi questioned.

"The boy has no memory at all Hokage-sama." An ANBU answered, "He has a few memory flashes every now and then but that's it. He also has chakra coils and the energy of a full grown adult yet he's around a year older than Naruto. When Inoichi Yamanaka went through his memories, he couldn't see any memories."said ANBU answered.

"What has he told you about himself?" Asked the Sandaime.

"The boy said to them he doesn't know how he got here and his name is Takeshi Harada and that's that." Answered the ANBU.

"Put him in Naruto's batch in the academy for now since his age group already graduated, but first, tell Iruka to give him a remediation exam to see if he has what it takes and set him up in one of the apartments in the same building as Naruto, unless he objects living there for some odd reason." Sarutobi said to and ANBU beside him and the ANBU quickly disappeared.

* * *

_**LATER**_

Takeshi was dropped off by the ANBU in the new apartment he was set up with. "This shall be your new home until you can afford something else better. Sleep now, your gonna need some energy for tomorrow." Said the ANBU who quickly disappeared.

Takeshi entered the room and went to bed.

* * *

**And that concludes the prologue of Takeshi Harada: A Legend Begins, a reboot of the half baked version of this.**

**About Takeshi Harada, he is not a Mary Sue, he's the complete opposite of me. I'm a loser, he's a winner, he's muscular, I'm far from it, he's smart-ish, I'm not, he's easy to approach, I usually get a F*ck off loser response to people, and he's an otaku, I'm a computer nerd.**

**His memories are fragmented so it means some of his memories are broken, it's hard to remember them unless he thinks and focuses hard enough or he suffers from severe head trauma and/or body injury. Some of his memories will also suddenly flash in his head during a certain event. of Just PM me if you have an idea on how will he get all his memories back in one certain event.**

**The pairings will not be cemented until late Part I or more specifically, The Aftermath of the Chunin Exams.**

**I have a poll on my profile for Takeshi's love interest, the choices for now are:**

**Tenten**

**Ino**

**Sakura**

**I also need a co-writer to write Naruto's perspective and some of the battles in the story. You also need to write it on a third person point of view like for example: "Naruto saw Takeshi form the Rasengan with one hand." instead of:  
"I saw Takeshi form a Rasengan with one hand."**

**Just PM me if you want to be my co-writer, it'd be good if you're trying to practice writing. You must also know a lot about Naruto and using your imagination, put it in the story.**

**Till next time, Theacplanner, OUT!**

**By the way, review after reading, good or bad, no matter what, it keeps me going.**


	2. Meet Takeshi Harada, First Impressions

_**TAKESHI HARADA: A LEGEND BEGINS**_

_**CHAPTER ONE: MEET TAKESHI HARADA, FIRST IMPRESSIONS**_

The last few days of Takeshi's life has been eventful, he bought a new wardrobe and food using the money the Hokage gave him, became Naruto's friend, managed to pass the remidiation test given to him by Iruka Umino, the Academy instructor and in the next day, or in Takeshi's case, a few hours, will officially be an Academy Student but for now, he's training to get good first impressions.

We see Takeshi Harada, our favorite ninja in training in new clothes who looks like he just woke up in a forest early in the morning doing some last minute training.

His new clothes are consisting of a blue sleeveless jacket with a black undershirt underneath and mesh armour underneath the shirt. The jacket is blue and black on the waist and lower back. The jacket also has the red spiral on the back. He wears black, baggy, ninja pants which the bottom is tucked in by boots. The boots are dark blue with yellow soles and red laces (Just imagine Goku's boots). He also wears blue wrist bands. Back to Takeshi who is training.

"**WIND STYLE: DEVASTATION**" Takeshi said as he blew a gust of wind from his mouth at a small tree, making it fall down, meaning he had mastered the jutsu. After a few seconds, he started going through another set of hand seals.

"**FIRE STYLE: FIREBALL JUTSU**" Takeshi said after forming the array of hand seals, he spat out a large fireball which is aimed at the remnants of the fallen tree, incinerating it. He now has 2 C-rank ninjutsu that he mastered at his disposal.

The jutsu he learned just appeared in his head no more than 2 days ago and he already mastered them in an unnatural rate, as if he had been studying the jutsu for a long time now. After a few minutes, Takeshi decides to leave but before he took a step, he heard the sound of kunai and shuriken being flung and Takeshi, being a curious guy, decided to go to the source of the sound. After a few seconds Takeshi is on a tree branch overlooking who's the source. It is a girl about his age wearing green ninja pants and a sleeveless Chinese shirt who is five feet tall with brown hair and buns on either side of her head.

"Hello. What's your name?" Takeshi asked the girl, interested in her cause she seemed to be a shinobi in training like him.

"Sorry, I'm Higurashi Tenten." Tenten said as she looked at the boy that looked like her age on the tree branch.

"Harada Takeshi. Are you a shinobi?"

"Yes I am. How did you know? I'm not wearing a headband now."

Takeshi scratched the back of his head and said. "It's just the way you carry yourself Tenten, plus the weapon throwing gives it away."

"I'm impressed, not many people would notice that." Tenten said.

"Well, I think I should be leaving you now on your own business seeing you're busy with that." Takeshi said pointing at the trees with multiple bullseye on them.

"Oh that, I'm done already, I was just gonna meet up with my team." Tenten said.

"Sure. well, see you around." Takeshi said as he dashed out of Tenten's sight when he realized if he stays longer, he'll be late.

'Wow, she's not like the other kunoichi in training I've seen, not a fangirl.' Takeshi thought to himself as he kept dashing away from Tenten and to the Academy.

* * *

In the Academy, after an hour, Iruka Umino is checking attendance.

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"Present." Responded Naruto.

"Shikamaru Nara"

Nobody anwered. Then he saw Shikamaru sleeping. Iruka's head then grew 5-10x bigger and yelled.

**"SHIKAMARU!"**

"Troublesome, present." The lazy-ass, pineapple haired student answered.

"And we have a new student, Takeshi Harada, who's not here right now." Iruka said.

"Present. Sorry I'm late." Takeshi said as he appeared on an unoccupied chair with a swirl of leaves, getting some attention, mostly from a brooding raven-haired kid who had a mixed expression of jealousy and surprised, a kid his age could do a Body Flicker, while he can't.

"Tell us a little bit about yourself Takeshi." Iruka said.

Takeshi stood up. "I'm Takeshi Harada, I want to be a powerful shinobi one day in the future." Takeshi declared.

"Iruka asked "Do you know any jutsu?"

"I know the Shunshin, or Body Flicker, judging from my demonstration from earlier. Does that count?" Takeshi asked and Iruka nodded.

"Any other jutsu we need to know? How many do you know?" Mizuki, Iruka's assistant asked.

"I know around half a dozen more, and I learned all of them in 3-4 days."

Iruka shook his head. He just started in the Academy and can already do a Shunshin and a few other jutsu. "Takeshi, do you know I truly believe that you just may be a powerful shinobi someday." Mizuki gave him a very surprised look. The students were whispering among themselves repeating what Iruka had just said to the new kid.

Naruto raised his hand and asked Iruka. "You really mean that to Takeshi Iruka-sensei?"

Iruka nodded solemnly. "If he can do this much now he most likely at high Gennin to low Chunin level. In fact if it were up to me I'd give you the graduation test now. If your educational knowledge is good you could definitely pass with flying colors and become a Genin now or in a week."

_'What?! N__o__ way can that__ newbie can be stronger than me! The way they're talking about him sounds like the way they talk about HIM! I'm an Uchiha, he can't be better than me!' _ thought said raven haired boy from earlier, whose name is Sasuke Uchiha venomously.

_'Woah, congratulations Takeshi, sounds like you're leaving, and on the first day'_ Thought Naruto happy for his new friend.

"No thanks Iruka-sensei, as much as I want to graduate right now because of my age, I'd rather not.

"Very well then, sit down." Iruka said and Takeshi sat down.

* * *

The class started and it was boring until afternoon, when the taijutsu spars starts. After a few minutes, it's Takeshi's turn and his opponent is gonna be interesting.

"Takeshi, you will go up against Sasuke Uchiha." Iruka said and Takeshi was determined to fight the raven haired boy who was glaring at him earlier.

Sasuke got into his clan's Interceptor's stance and his fan girls, who Takeshi has sworn to have seen crowding up a few days ago squealed and cheered for Sasuke while Takeshi ignored them and opted for no stance at all.

"Hajime." Iruka said.

As they got into position, Sasuke was the first one to attack. He came from the right and tried to punch Takeshi in the face but Takeshi simply moved out of the way and Sasuke was quickly kneed on the stomach, leaving him disoriented, allowing Takeshi to make his move.

Takeshi attacked Sasuke's face with a flurry of punches then he quickly knee kicked his stomach then after that, he threw a left hook on Sasuke's face, knocking him down but Sasuke managed to get back up only to get hit by a haymaker to the face which knocked him out.

The fan girls of course, started to yell that Takeshi cheated but of course Takeshi ignored them. He was right, these girls should be more like Tenten from earlier.

* * *

When dismissal came, walked home with Naruto. After a few minutes of walking, Naruto decided to go to Ichiraku Ramen while Takeshi just continued for home. But before Takeshi could walk further, he became surrounded by Sasuke fan girls.

"You." The pink haired banshee known as Sakura said pointing an accusing finger at Takeshi. "Apologize to Sasuke-kun!" Yelled Sakura.

"No." Takeshi said calmly as he walked away from the fan girl crowd and continued on with life as if they weren't there.

"We'll make you then." Sakura said while cracking her knuckles.

When Sakura tried to punch him, Takeshi blocked her sloppy punch and simply pushed her down and walked away.

"Apologize to Sasuke-kun now!" Yelled a downed Sakura but to her displeasure, all

* * *

she saw was a swirl of leaves.

A short distance away, Naruto is ordering some ramen from Teuchi, the owner.

"Hey old man, one miso, please." Naruto said as he took out his money but before he could give the money to Teuchi, a swirl of leaves and smoke suddenly appeared on the chair beside him.

"I'll have what Naruto here is having." Takeshi said as the smoke cleared and Takeshi paid his money to Teuchi.

"ALL RIGHT!" Naruto yelled as he happily gave his money to Teuchi, happy his new friend could make it.

They decided to wait but after a few seconds of waiting, Takeshi decides to chat with Naruto.

"Hey Naruto, earlier today, you tried asking Sakura out on a date and then she rejected you and humiliated you, how come you still try to get her to agree on going a date with her?" Takeshi asked.

"I don't know, I love her I guess" Naruto answered slightly confused at the question Takeshi gave him.

"Do you think she loves you back?" asked Takeshi.

"I don't know but maybe she will one day." Naruto said while thinking about all the times that he asked Sakura out and she just hit him on the head or humiliate him in front of the whole class and some parts of the village.

"Just stop trying to get her to love you, she's always Sasuke this, Sasuke that so face it, she'll never love you. Her thick skull will only register to Sasuke and nothing else. How bout trying to be a more serious shinobi instead of getting everyone's attention and appreciation, it'll come someday, you just have to be patient." Takeshi said.

Naruto, feeling touched by Takeshi's words, decides to make a promise.

"I promise I'll stop craving for anyone's attention and be patient about it. I swear I'll only love the people who love me. I'll keep this because I'm not gonna run away and I never go back on my word, that is my nindō! My ninja way!" Naruto declared as Takeshi had a satisfied look on his face, knowing that he enlightened Naruto.

After a few more minutes, the ramen is served and Takeshi and Naruto both dug in. After 2 more bowls for Takeshi and 10 bowls for Naruto, they both left the ramen bar and to their apartments.

* * *

The next day, during lunch time,

Sasuke approached him on his and Naruto's lunch table.

"Fight me." Sasuke said. "Now, on the roof. Taijutsu only."

"Sure." Takeshi replied.

After a few minutes, all the student's of Naruto and Takeshi's class came to the roof to see them fight. The students formed a circle around them, giving them the ideal space to fight.

"Ready? Sasuke asked as he got into his Interceptor Stance.

"Sure," was Takeshi's response as he just stood straight like a pretzel rod, opting for no stance at all.

"Hajime" Takeshi jokingly said as Sasuke started the fight with a roundhouse kick to Takeshi's face but he dodged it and Sasuke was immediately knee kicked by Takeshi but Sasuke got up quickly.

Sasuke, now back on his feet, went at Takeshi again with a flurry of punches but Takeshi blocked and dodged them all and after Sasuke was exhausted from the combo, Takeshi immediately threw a right hook on Sasuke's stomach, making Sasuke kneel in pain.

Frustrated, Sasuke began making hand signs for a katon jutsu, but was immediately cut off by Takeshi, who kneed his face before he could launch the jutsu.

"BAKAMONO, DO YOU KNOW WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN IF YOU LAUNCH THAT JUTSU!? YOU COULD'VE KILLED OUR CLASSMATES AND YOU SAID IT WAS TAIJUTSU ONLY!" Yelled Takeshi while looking at the downed Sasuke.

"I guess it's a draw then." Sasuke said while massaging his bruises. His punches felt like a Jounin's.

"Bakamono, you couldn't even hit me once." Takeshi said while Sasuke just ignored him and left and returned to the classroom.

The students, however, were all in a state of disbelief at the fact that Takeshi Harada, the new kid, defeated Sasuke Uchiha. They soon left the roof and began to talk about what happened.

"I wonder why Sasuke-kun was holding back against Takeshi-baka?" Sakura asked herself and was immediately answered by Ino.

"I don't think Takeshi was holding back, it looked more like Takeshi was the one holding back, not Sasuke." Answered Ino Yamanaka, another ressident fangirl but she's far from the level of obsession Sakura has.

"Yeah right Ino-pig, you heard Sasuke-kun, it was a draw, I bet Sasuke-kun thought he wasn't worth his time." Sakura said, sure her precious Sasuke-kun is unbeatable.

A few days after the fight, Sasuke asked Takeshi to meet him at a Training Ground. Takeshi doesn't know why would Sasuke tell him to do that but the first thing that came out of his head was Sasuke's going to challenge him but his assumption was wrong and right.

"Why would you hold back? I know you're stronger than you look. Do you think everyone in the academy is not worth your effort? I'm not worth your effort?" Sasuke said with rage.

"No Sasuke, that's not why I hold back, I do not want people to think I'm strong because deception is a ninja's greatest tool." Takeshi replied calmly.

"Don't you have pride?" Sasuke asked, angry at Takeshi's answer.

"No, on the battlefield, pride will not let you win, it will get you killed, and it will not save anybody. If I fight, I'll fight, but I won't brag about my power." Takeshi answered.

"Fight me, right here, right now, no holding back." Sasuke said and Takeshi sighed as they both got into their fighting stances.

After several minutes of fighting, Takeshi looked like he wasn't even fighting because of his 18 year old stamina and chakra while Sasuke looked like he was hit by a boulder, repeatedly, he was exhausted from using all his chakra and is on his knees.

"How are you strong?" Sasuke asked while panting from exhaustion.

"Hard work, a lot of it."

"Let me tell you something, I work and train hard until I could barely stand everyday and I can't beat you! How am I supposed to kill him when I can't even beat the new guy?!" Sasuke asked, still exhausted.

"Will you stop letting your hatred control you, I know Itachi Uchiha massacred your clan but, he's manipulating you. The more you hate him, the more he controls your life with his words, so why not stray from the path of hatred and find a new and brighter path." Takeshi answered and before Sasuke could answer, Takeshi continued.

"What will you have left if you go down this curse of hatred, and finally kill Itachi? Yeah, NOTHING! You'll be all empty, on the verge of death, with nothing to keep you going. Is that what you want. Is it?"

"Alright, what keeps you going as a ninja then?" Sasuke asked.

"I want to protect people important to me like Naruto, Tenten, the Hokage, and a few others. I may have just got here but this place, Konoha, is all I have, I woke up days ago with no memories of my past and I want to start a new life here." Takeshi answered.

"Everyone I care about is dead, I have nobody to protect!" Sasuke said.

"It's your own fault you don't have anybody to care about, you always push them away, you wouldn't let anybody be your friend and when someone wants to be your friend you go 'hn' this and 'hn' that. You have something left after you kill you brother."

"Why would I do that when Itachi would just come back and kill them all again!?" Sasuke asked loudly, now crying.

"Because they will be someone else worth fighting for besides yourself; that is how you become strong, their love for you will drive you to be stronger to protect them." Takeshi answered calmly.

Sasuke couldn't say anything, he was enlightened by Takeshi and had too many thoughts, but he managed to say one thing.

"Takeshi, I'm sorry for lashing out on you like that, will you be my friend?" Sasuke asked as he got up, his personality changed into a slightly lighter tone because of Takeshi's enlightening speech.

"Sure, you can also make other friends eventually, like Naruto, he really wants to be your friend ya know." Takeshi answered while helping Sasuke up to the hospital.

**Thanks for reading this chapter, I hope you review, it keeps me going.**

**I have a poll on my profile for Takeshi's love interest, the choices for now are:**

**Tenten- 3**

**Ino- 3**

**Sakura- 1**

**This is optional but I want you to PM me on who could be Takeshi's comrades when he graduates,**

**I also need a co-writer to write Naruto's perspective and some of the battles in the story. You also need to write it on a third person point of view like for example: "Naruto saw Takeshi form the Rasengan with one hand." instead of:  
"I saw Takeshi form a Rasengan with one hand."**

**Just PM me if you want to be my co-writer, it'd be good if you're trying to practice writing. You must also know a lot about Naruto and using your imagination, put it in the story.**

**Till next time, Theacplanner, OUT!**

**By the way, review after reading, good or bad, no matter what, it keeps me going.**


	3. Graduation, Secrets Revealed

_**TAKESHI HARADA: A LEGEND BEGINS**_

_**CHAPTER 2: GRADUATION, SECRETS REVEALED**_

_**A.N: TAKESHI'S VOICE IS ERIC VALE, THE VOICE OF TRUNKS OF DRAGON BALL Z AND FOR READERS WHO KNOW HOW TO TRANSLATE ENGLISH TO JAPANESE, TAKESHI IN JAPANESE IS VOICED BY MIYU IRINO, THE VOICE OF YOUNG MINATO NAMIKAZE...  
**_

_******IN ABOUT ONE YEAR LATER...**_

Takeshi and Naruto chuckled as they finished up their work on the Hokage Monument. The pair grabbed the paint and headed away before anyone noticed it had taken them nearly an hour to use up all of the various paint buckets and brushes to create several large splashes of paint.

**"UZUMAKI, HARADA!"** A voice shouted from behind them after a few minutes of admiring their work.

The pair of boys turned to see several ninja closing in on them. "BAIL!" Takeshi told his friend and got a nod from Naruto. The two boys laughed and ran as they split up each of them taking a few cans of paint as Naruto kept scattering and Takeshi kept body flickering everywhere.

In a range of a year, Takeshi had mastered the shunshin to a level that he doesn't need leaves and smoke to mask his movements. In combat situations, he is close to the level of how Shisui Uchiha, one of Sasuke's deceased cousins and a person known for his mastery over said technique, uses it. He can use it to evade attacks.

Naruto, though he might've matured a bit, still pranks every now and then for fun. Naruto also dumped the orange tracksuit and replaced it with a black vest with the red spiral on the back and an orange undershirt and black ninja pants, thanks to Takeshi, who told him to henge into someone else since those stupid civilians can't tell the differences between a henge and a real one. Naruto is still a shorty though he has been training harder thanks to him, Sasuke and Takeshi's constant sparring.

Naruto also has gotten stronger, his taijutsu has improved drastically ever since Takeshi arrived, his ninjutsu has also gotten better, he can do a Kawarimi and Henge properly, and his problem with using the Bunshin no Jutsu has been solved thanks to one Takeshi Harada.

"Where are those gakis?" One of the ninja questioned in annoyance and irritation. I'm going to skin those little gakis for doing that." Said ninja said as he pointed at the monument.

Somewhere else, Sasuke had been on a morning jog until he saw all of this, he facepalmed wondering why Naruto and Takeshi had to idiots sometimes. He started being friend with Takeshi then Naruto after that day. Although that was pretty impressive but totally useless. Sasuke just shook his head and continued his exercise.

After several hours the duo had finally been caught, by all people his teacher and boy Iruka was pissed at them. He expected Naruto but never in a million years would he expect Takeshi to take part. They both had to clean the entire mountain up before school and it took awhile but luckily, they finished on time and they went to the academy, ready to graduate.

* * *

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"Finally! About damn time!" Naruto jumped up and went into the room with the two teachers. Both Takeshi and Sasuke passed, since they're both wearing their forehead protectors, Sasuke on his forehead while Takeshi wore it on his waist, in place of his karate belt since putting the headband on his forehead will make his hair stand up.

"Okay Naruto we want you to perform a transformation jutsu and then perform a clone," Iruka said and suddenly noticed that look in Naruto's eyes as his hands went to a hand seal that he dreaded, he slammed his hand onto the desk hard and fast. "Naruto, don't even think of using **that** jutsu you created." Iruka said referring to the Sexy Jutsu Naruto created which is simply a henge of a naked girl which can cause a perverted male to pass out of blood loss through their noses.

Naruto sighed and went into a simple transformation as there was a puff of smoke and he turned himself into an exact duplicate of Iruka.

"Yes very good go ahead and turn back Naruto," Iruka said and Naruto dispelled it. "Now perform the clone Naruto." Iruka said.

"That was great!" praised Iruka again, "Now you only need to perform one more jutsu correctly and then you'll pass."

"All you need to do is create 3 copies of yourself with the Clone Technique, and then you're done," explained Mizuki.

"Easy." Naruto said while completing the required set of hand seals for the technique before releasing a surge of chakra, causing a cloud of smoke to envelop the room. When the smoke cleared, there were over 50 clones of Naruto standing around the original, a trick Takeshi taught him since Naruto had too much chakra to make 3, why not make more than that.

"And there you go; can I have my forehead protector now?" Asked Naruto.

"Congratulations Naruto, you passed." Iruka said proud of his surrogate little brother.

"Are you serious? That's awesome!" exclaimed Naruto in pure joy while putting his forehead protecter on his forehead." I'm a ninja, now, -ttebayo!"

* * *

"So, how'd it go?" Takeshi asked, wanting to know if his friend passed.

"I'M A NINJA -TTEBAYO!" Naruto exclaimed in glee.

"How bout' we go and have celebratory meal at Ichiraku's?" Takeshi asked.

"RAMEN!" Naruto said as he put both his hands on his stomach.

"Counts as a yes, Sasuke?" Takeshi asked.

"Sorry, I need to train." Sasuke answered.

"Your loss." Takeshi said.

* * *

Naruto and Takeshi were both in Ichiraku's, with Naruto slurping on miso ramen while Takesi is slurping on pork ramen

"So how are you two doing?" Mizuki asked them and they replied that they were doing good and then he put on a slightly sadder look, "You know Naruto, you guys wouldn't be on the same team because of certain rules-" Mizuki tried to continue but was interrupted by Takeshi.

"Spill it, what do you want us to do?" Takeshi asked.

"Well, you see..."

* * *

In the woods that surrounded the village at night, Naruto and Takeshi were at a small clearing, They are both on the grass trying to read a large scroll by using moonlight to help them read easier, when they pulled it open Naruto was surprised to see a list of jutsus and other techniques. Naruto thought it was some type of teaching scroll that maybe you get to learn something from it if you managed to take it or something like that while Takeshi is getting suspicious, but while Naruto is learning a jutsu, one of the techniques on the scroll came to his mind:

**HACHIMON, OR THE 8 INNER GATES- S-RANK:**

**The Eight Gates are eight specific points on a person's Chakra Pathway System. They limit the overall flow of chakra within a person's body. The basis for the idea of the chakra gates comes from the body's limits on the functions within it. This makes the body much weaker, but it keeps the body from expiring too soon. By undergoing intense training, one can learn how to open these gates allowing the user to surpass their own physical limits at the cost of extreme damage to their own body. The list of gates are as follows:**

**The Gate of Opening/Kaimon, located in the brain. This gate removes the restraints of the brain on the muscles so 100% of their strength can be used whereas normally, a person can only use 20% of their muscles' strength to keep them from disintegrating. Unlocking this gate allows the user to use the Front Lotus. To learn Front Lotus and other Hachimon techniques, see other part of scroll.**

**The Gate of Healing/Kyūmon, located in the brain. Forcibly increases one's physical strength and temporarily re-energises the body.**

**The Gate of Life/Seimon, located on the spinal cord. Allows the user to use the Reverse Lotus. The increased blood flow turns the skin red.**

**The Gate of Pain/Shōmon, located on the spinal cord. Increases the user's speed and power. May cause muscle tissue to tear on use.**

**The Gate of Limit/Tomon, located in the abdomen. Increases the user's speed and power.**

**The Gate of View/Keimon, located in the stomach. Increases the user's speed and power. Allows the user to perform the Morning Peacock. Opening of this gate releases such enormous amounts of chakra that it can cause nearby water bodies to form a vortex around the user.**

**The Gate of Wonder/Kyōmon, located below the stomach. Further increases the user's speed and power. Allows the user to perform the Daytime Tiger. Those who open this gate will pour glowing blue sweat from every inch of their body, which immediately evaporates from their own heat energy, creating an aura which people would mistake as a chakra coating. Unfortunately, the side effects of opening the gate are that the user's muscle fibres are ripped to shreds, causing intense pain if anything or anyone touches them unless you fully mastered the gates.**

**The Gate of Death/Shimon, located at the heart. Releasing this gate uses up all of the body's energy. It makes the heart pump at maximum power and exceeds the power of every other gate. Opening this gate gives the user power that is even beyond the Kage, but comes at the expense of the user's life shortly after unless you mastered the previous gate, it will give you a 10-15% or lower chance of survival.**

Takeshi started reading and studying the Gates while Naruto read and studied the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu:

**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu- B-Rank: Similar to the basic Clone Technique, this technique creates copies of the user. However, these clones are real, solid instead of illusions. The user's chakra is evenly distributed among every clone, giving each clone an equal fraction of the user's overall power. The clones are capable of performing techniques on their own and can even bleed, but will usually disperse after hit by a strong enough force. The clones can also disperse on their own or be dispelled by the user of the technique. Shadow clones can't be distinguished from the actual person even by dōjutsu like the Byakugan because the clones have the exact same amount of chakra as the original.**

When Naruto was done with the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, Takeshi decided to learn the Hachimon techniques like the Front Lotus on the other part of the scroll but before he could go there, a voice interrupted him.

"Naruto! Takeshi" yelled a voice, causing the young genin to look up.

"Why you guys, you finally become shinobi but why would you do this?" Iruka questioned his 2 students in shocked disbelief at what he was seeing.

Naruto actually seemed happy to see him while Takeshi had a straight face confusing Iruka even more. "So we got the scroll, and learned jutsu from it. This means that we can be on the same team now right?" Naruto questioned Iruka.

Iruka demanded explanations from his students and he listened to what his 2 favorite students had told him. Naruto and Takeshi then explained that Mizuki told him if he could manage to steal the scroll of seals and then learn one of the jutsu then Naruto and Takeshi would have the oppurtunity to be on the same team as each other.

Iruka then proceeded to get the scroll to return it to the Sandaime then suddenly an familiar figure with long white shoulder length hair, a chunnin vest, and a giant shuriken strapped to his back appeared. It was Mizuki, who had something to say.

"Now Naruto, don't give him the forbidden scroll, give it to me, and you'll get the opportunity to choose your team." Mizuki demanded.

"Don't give it to him Naruto, he tricking you." Takeshi said, now knowing it's a trick.

"You damn demon. Have you ever wondered why everyone hates you?" - Mizuki asked to disorient Naruto and Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"NO MIZUKI, IT'S AN S-RANK SECRET, IT'S FORBIDDEN!" - Iruka yelled but no effect.

"12 years ago the Yondaime didn't kill the Kyuubi no Yoko, he sealed it within you. YOU ARE THE KYUUBI!" - Mizuki said expecting to break the brat so he could escape.

Takeshi, upon hearing this, is downright shocked, even though Mizuki said Naruto's the Kyuubi, he knows the difference between a scroll and a kunai, he knows Naruto and Kyuubi are separate.

Naruto is frozen by the revelation, leaving him a vulnerable target.

Mizuki, because of this threw the fuma shuriken at Naruto but before the blonde was hit by it, Takeshi, with his eyes pure white, hair standing, and skin red, deflected the fuma shuriken with ease.

"**Seimon KAI!"** Takeshi yelled as he opened the 3rd Gate.

"You think Naruto was the only one to learn a jutsu? Naruto, you're not a demon, know the difference between a kunai and a scroll, you're the scroll, the Kyuubi's the kunai. Get it?" Takeshi asked with his voice slightly strained since it's his 1st try to open the Gates.

Naruto, managed a nod. With Takeshi's enlightenment, Naruto's confidence is restored.

**"TAJUU KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!"** Naruto yelled and 1000 Naruto clones suddenly formed out of nowhere. Needless to say, the rest of the night was echoed by Mizuki's screams of pain from Takeshi's Seimon enhanced beating, and Naruto's Kage Bunshins assaulting him.

* * *

"How are you feeling Naruto? Takeshi?" - Iruka asked. Takeshi only had obvious exhaustion while Naruto is still in fighting condition.

"We're both fine." They both said in unison, after awhile, the ANBU came and dragged Mizuki's still alive yet barely breathing body out of the area.

"Hey guys, for your efforts in stopping Mizuki, how bout' I treat you guys to some ramen?" Iruka offered to which Naruto and Takeshi agreed upon.

* * *

**TAKESHI HARADA'S PROFILE:**

Name: Takeshi Harada

Name meaning: Warrior of The Rice Paddy on The Plain

Birth: February 10

Age: 13 physically, biologically 20

Gender: Male

Height: 157.5 cm

Weight: 43.4 kg.

Blood Type: B

Ninja rank: Gennin

Village(s): Konoha

Personality: Takeshi is brave, is a do or die type of guy, never underestimates opponents no matter what, mature-ish, sometimes gullible, and sometimes oblivious to some situations. When not being a ninja, Takeshi is kind-hearted, and sometimes grumpy. Takeshi also never cries even when it's necessary.

Visual Description: Has messy black hair similar to L from Death Note, has above average sizes ears, brown eyes which lost their pupils when Takeshi woke up in Konoha.

Weaknesses: Clastraphobic. slightly OCD, shows mercy to some defeated enemies, slightly gullible.

**Stats:**

Ninjutsu:** 3**

Taijutsu: **3**

Genjutsu: **2**

Intelligence: **2**

Strength: **3.5**

Speed: **3.5**

Stamina: **2.5**

Hand seals: **2**

Total: **21.5**

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter, I hope you review, it keeps me going.**

**I have a poll on my profile for Takeshi's love interest, the choices for now are:**

**Tenten- 4**

**Ino- 4**

**Sakura- 2**

**Poll ends in December 20, 2013 so hurry up.**

**This is optional but I want you to PM me on who could be Takeshi and Naruto's 3rd comrade during the team selection.**

**I also need a co-writer to write Naruto's perspective and some of the battles in the story. You also need to write it on a third person point of view like for example: "Naruto saw Takeshi form the Rasengan with one hand." instead of:  
"I saw Takeshi form a Rasengan with one hand."**

**Just PM me if you want to be my co-writer, it'd be good if you're trying to practice writing. You must also know a lot about Naruto and using your imagination, put it in the story.**

**Till next time, Theacplanner, OUT!**

**By the way, review after reading, good or bad, no matter what, it keeps me going.**


	4. Honorable Grandson and Team 7

_**TAKESHI HARADA: A LEGEND BEGINS**_

_**CHAPTER 3: HONORABLE GRANDSON AND TEAM 7**_

_**A.N: I STILL NEED A CO-WRITER FOR THIS STORY**_

It was the day after gennin test and a several hours after Takeshi and Naruto's battle against Mizuki and both of them were standing in front of the Hokage working on their ninja license. Naruto's photograph was rather an informal one considering he was wearing Kabuki make-up and after that, the hokage wanted him to re-take the photo.

Then finally, after 2-4 more attempts and more yelling and threatening to send him back to the Academy by the photographer, Naruto managed to get his picture done and is now in the Hokage's office alone to give him the photo of himself, not in Kabuki make-up. "Well I hope this works Hokage-Jiji cause I'm not taking another -ttebayo."

Then suddenly, a small boy in a skull cap, with a large scarf came running at them with a shuriken.

"Old, man, I challenge you, I'm going to defeat you and become the Godaime Hokage!" The kid said charging at the Sandaime but suddenly slipped because of his scarf.

"Something tripped me." The kid said while rubbing his pained face, then suddenly, through the busted door came running a shinobi.

"Honorable grandson there you are" – Ebisu started until he looked at the room and noticed Naruto.

'Woah, that little shrimp's just like me.' Naruto thought to himself and in a few seconds, was met by a glare of the shnobi who just arrived.

'It's that kid! Hm, of course, the Kyuubi, he's the worst kind of troublemaker.' The ninja, known as Ebisu thought to himself, though Naruto toned down a bit already.

Then 'Honorable grandson' went to Naruto then pointed a finger at him.

"It's you, you're the one that tripped me are you!?" He said and Naruto got a tick mark then stood up then also yelled. "You tripped on your own feet you gaki!" Naruto yelled while pulling 'Honorable grandson' by his scarf but got a glare from Ebisu.

"Hey you, take your hands off of him right now, he's the honorable grandson of the honorable Sandaime Hokage" Ebisu demanded.

Then they all just remained silent for a few seconds, until...

"What's the matter tough guy, I thought you were gonna hit me, afraid cause the Sandaime's my Oji-san?!" Honorable grandson asked, still grabbed by the scarf.

"I DON'T CARE IF HE'S YOUR GRANDMOTHER -TTEBAYO!" Naruto said and he hit 'Honorable grandson'.

'He's different.' Honorable grandson said as he fell to the ground.

After Naruto left, and Honorable grandson regained consciousness, he was scolded by Ebisu.

"Listen you are the Honorable grandson of the Sandaime Hokage, you cannot let people like him, draw you into a fight, even though he deserves it, you see, he's far beneath you, you must not stoop to his level. As your elite shinobi tutor, I am never wrong which means I'm always right, I'm far above the other trainers, so heed my every word, your goad is to be Godaime and I can take you to the best way to do it, indeed, due to my great skill, I can take you quickly and easily to the top, which means you must always stay close to me. You understand me?" Ebisu asked but Konohamaru was nowhere to be found.

* * *

Naruto and Takeshi are both aimlessly walking on the empty streets of Konoha. While walking, they saw 'Honorable grandson', trying to do 'stealth' by covering himself with a white cloak, they just shrugged it off and walked away.

While walking, they both had enough of their little stalker and decided to talk to him, but they saw him using the Cloak of Invisibility Jutsu poorly since the cloak is in the wrong way.

"Pathetic, give it up, that's so obvious that if you're in a real life situation, you'd be dead." Naruto said and Takeshi nodded.

"Saw through my disguise huh, the rumors are true, your're good." The boy said while letting go of the cloak. Then he went to Naruto then pointed at him. "Alright, I'll be your apprentice and you'll be my trainer." 'Honorable grandson' declared. "Then, you're gonna show me the Oiroke no Jutsu I've been hearing about." The boy demanded.

"It's a joke isn't it?" Takeshi asked Naruto and he nodded but he was interrupted by 'Honorable grandson'.

"No, I really need a new trainer, please boss?" 'Honorable grandson' pleaded.

"Boss?" Takeshi asked.

"Yeah, he's the boss. Boss, boss, boss." 'Honorable grandson' answered pointing at Naruto.

"Boss? Well, how can I refuse." Naruto said.

* * *

"Try transforming into her." Naruto said pointing at a lady at a fruit stand.

"Alright,** Henge!**" 'Honorable grandson' said and in a puff of smoke revealed a henge of the lady, only she is fat and ugly. Then suddenly, said lady is behind the trio, ready to beat Takeshi and Naruto up, unfortunately, 'Honorable grandson wasn't beat up, because he's 'Honorable grandson'.

After getting beat up, Naruto, 'Honorable grandson', and Takeshi who tagged along, went to a bookstore. Then Naruto and the boy got in the bookstore and luckily the owner's asleep. Naruto took a porn magazine and he and the boy began to read it, but after awhile, the owner woke up and saw Naruto and the boy, then he beat up Naruto but not 'Honorable grandson' and kicked both of them out.

"Told you not to do it." Takeshi said as the trio walked away from the store.

Then the trio went to the girls locker room. After Naruto and the boy henged into girls, they entered the room, but after 5 seconds, was beaten up by the girls but once again, 'Honorable grandson' was not whacked.

* * *

After the fiasco, Takeshi went home while Naruto and 'Honorable grandson' went to one of the training grounds for refuge.

"Why do they only whack me?" Naruto asked, his face bruised.

"Sorry, it's cause I'm the 'Honorable grandson of the Sandaime Hokage." The boy said.

"Don't worry, I prepared you so you can learn the Oiroke no Jutsu." Naruto said, ready to teach him.

* * *

After learning Oiroke no Jutsu, the duo both bought a soda from a vending machine that is coincidentally nearby and they sat on a log to chat.

"So, what's this obsession with your grandpa?" Naruto asked the boy to which the boy answered with a sad look.

"My Jiji named me Konohamaru, after the ancient name of the village, so it should be easy to remember. But nobody, I mean nobody calls me that, not even one person in Konoha, that's cause when they look at me, they see me as 'Honorable grandson' instead of me, no one knows who I am. I can't stand it anymore cause it's like I don't exist. It's the reason why wandt to become Hokage, I have to become Godaime now so people know who I am." Konohamaru declared.

"Get real, people aren't gonna accept a gaki like you." Naruto said and Konohamaru glared at him. "A kid can't just become Godaime after a day or 2." Naruto said and Konohamaru immediately stood up and yelled. "WHAT?!"

Naruto responded. "It's not that simple, you keep saying Hokage, Hokage. To really be Hokage, you know what you'll have to do?" Naruto asked.

"What, what is it?" Konohamaru demanded then Naruto just grinned then said. "You're gonna have to beat me in battle."

Before Konohamaru could respond, Ebisu finally found them.

"Ha, I've finally found you." They turned around and saw Ebisu on top of a tree branch glaring at Naruto.

'That stare, they all look at me that way.' Naruto thought then Ebisu interrupted his thoughts.

"Honorable grandson, time to go home." Ebisu sid but was immediately answered by Konohamaru.

"No way, I'm learning how to beat my Jiji so I can be Godaime, now don't get in my way!" Konohamaru yelled at Ebisu, but Ebisu just answered. "A Hokage is more than just a fighter, he must know virtue, honor, wisdom, and he must be skilled at a thousand jutsu, and you don't even know one."

Konohamaru got angry and Naruto just nodded at him. Then, they both made the same hand seal.

**"Oiroke no Jutsu!"** They both said in unison then as the smoke cleared, revealed 2 naked girls. That was it for the Tokubetsu Jounin as he shot off leaving a trail of blood behind, after a few seconds, fell to the ground, with a stupid grin on his face. Konohamaru just got angry.

"I can't even beat that snobby trainer without your help, I wanna be Godaime so bad but I keep messing up. Why can't I do it!?" Konohamaru asked Naruto to which Naruto responded.

"You think it's that easy, to be Hokage you have to be the greatest of all Shinobi, you have to prove yourself so everyone believes in you, look at me, I've been through alot already." Naruto said while remembering his past. "I've been ignored, pushed away, and been treated like I have cancer or something, and after all that, I found one person who believes in me, then after awhile, I found another person." Naruto declared proudly remembering Takeshi. "To get those 2 persons, I had to get knocked down a lot, so you better make sure you're ready." Naruto said but got a questioning look from Konohamaru.

"For what?" Konohamaru asked Naruto responded. "For lots of sweat and tears, while you're learning to be a ninja. By the way, there are no shortcuts into becoming Hokage -ttebayo."

Then Konohamaru remembered what Naruto said earlier bout beating him in battle then he declared. "Who do think you are giving me a big lecture like that, that's it, from now on, we're rivals." Konohamaru then grinned at Naruto who grinned back and answered.

"Well, I can't be your trainer anyway, I'm gonna start my advanced ninja studies, but I accept your challenge and someday, we'll fight for the title of Hokage-sama, so let's both look forward to that day, Konohamaru." Then Naruto walked away, waving goodbye at Konohamaru.

* * *

Then somewhere else, the Sandaime is watching them with his crystal ball and he grinned at what he saw.

'At last, he's finally started the path of becoming a true ninja.' Sarutobi thought, referring to Konohamaru.

* * *

The next morning, Naruto woke up early, knowing it's the team selections. After eating some instant ramen and drinking some milk, which thankfully isn't expired because of the Henge trick Takeshi taught him so he'll be treated equally, Naruto changed into his ninja outfit, with the forehead protector tied firmly around his forehead. After a few seconds, he was met by a knock on his door. Naruto opened the door to reveal Takeshi, also in shinobi outfit, with his forehead protector tied on his waist like a belt.

"Yo, let's go, or we'll be late." Takeshi told his neighbor and best friend.

* * *

After getting to the Academy, and Naruto getting challenged by Konohamaru, they took their seats, beside Sasuke, who was brooding, but subconsciously glad that his 2 friends sat beside him or else, fangirls will.

"So Sasuke-teme who do you think our senseis will be?" Naruto asks

"Don't know my guess that they will assign someone powerful to teach 'the last Uchiha.' Both of you, I don't know who can be your sensei and teammates ." Sasuke answered.

"Who cares about our senseis, my main concern is our teammates I really hope that our team will not have a stupid fangirl to hinder our progress." Takeshi said and both Sasuke and Naruto nodded.

"That would be a very scary." Sasuke looks scared at the concept of him, a 2nd teammate, and a fangirl and gets disgusted at the fantasy.

Then suddenly, Sasuke's eyes widen in fear, because Sakura and Ino suddenly burst into the classroom trying to push past one another.

"Ha, I win Ino-pig!" Sakura shouts

"What are you talking about forehead my foot is at least a centimeter farther than yours!" Ino shouted back at her rival.

"SHUT UP!" Takeshi shouts clearly annoyed.

"Naruto, Takeshi, get away from Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouts and glares back at them.

"Why would we?" Naruto said and he and Takeshi glares back.

"Because I said so and you're not worthy to sit by him." Sakura brings her fist back to hit Naruto but Takeshi grabbed her fist and asked peacefully.

"Have you ever tried asking Sasuke what he thinks about you, and asks if he wants to sit with you and listened to his answer?"

"Why would Sasuke-kun not want me sitting next to him?" Sakura glares at Takeshi once again.

"Maybe it has something to do with the fact that you annoy him with your constant yelling, fawning, and fangirling and that you obviously stalk him a lot." Naruto said

"Well put Naruto, could have said it better myself." Sasuke says to Naruto approving his answer.

"But Sasuke-kun." Sakura says, tears coming out of her eyes to which Sasuke responds.

"Sakura, you need to understand that I am not looking to restore my clan at this age, so why not stop being a fangirl and leave me alone." Sasuke then looks away saying no more.

Sakura, Ino, then the fangirls, also hearing Sasuke, walks away and takes other seats, depressed.

A moment later Iruka came in with the folders for the teams, he took his place at the front of the class and smiled at his students. It had been a few years but they were ready to step out into the real world, he hoped they learned enough for them to pass their real tests after team selection.

"First off I want to congratulate all of you who passed the exam and it's been an honor to teach you all." Iruka said to them all smiling, "I know that you all will make me proud and that you all should be proud of what you accomplished. Now then you'll be put into your four-man cells, three genins and a jonin instructor. I'll call out the team name, the genins that will be in it, your jonin instructors will pick you up soon. Oh and by the way, due to too many students graduating, one of your teams will get an extra member, thereby, making the first five-man cell in a long time."

Iruka started to read off the names as everyone waited to see where they would be place, he started with the Team One and moved on up through the teams.

"Team 7 will be Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Uzumaki Naruto-" Before Iruka finished, Sakura shouted in triumph and joy, that true love wins, while Naruto and Sasuke were both banging their heads on the table repeatedly, but Iruka shrugged it off. "Now, your team is chosen to be the one to have a fifth member and that member will be Harada Takeshi. Your sensei will be Hatake Kakashi." Iruka said and Takeshi's happy, happy that he has a team he could depend on, at least with Naruto and Sasuke, Sakura's a big no-no.

A few seats below them, a certain blue-haired girl lowered her head in disappointment and depression.

"This means I won't be with Naruto-kun…" The girl, whose name is Hinata Hyuuga mumbled quietly to herself.

* * *

A few hours later, after everyone has gone to their teams and only Team 7's left, Kakashi Hatake stepped through the door, an eraser falling on his head as he opened it. The copy nin blinked when a small dust cloud settled over his head. He adjusted his headband stupidly. Sakura let a few giggles while Sasuke tried to contain his laughter and keep up his cool, while Takeshi giggled a little bit. Naruto is laughing hard and said to Kakashi that he fell for it.

Kakashi looked at his new students as he recovered from the prank. "Based on first impressions… I hate you all and you're going to fail. Meet me on the roof in 5 minutes." With that, Kakashi disappeared in a swirl of leaves and after a few seconds, Takeshi followed with his own Shunshin. Naruto and Sasuke decided to climb to the roof while Sakura opted for the stairs.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter, I hope you review, it keeps me going.**

**The poll for Takeshi's love interest is done and your gonna be satisfied with Takeshi's pairing.**

**I also need a co-writer to write Naruto's perspective and some of the battles in the story. You also need to write it on a third person point of view like for example: "Naruto saw Takeshi form the Rasengan with one hand." instead of:  
"I saw Takeshi form a Rasengan with one hand."**

**Just PM me if you want to be my co-writer, it'd be good if you're trying to practice writing. You must also know a lot about Naruto and using your imagination, put it in the story.**

**Till next time, Theacplanner, OUT!**

**By the way, review after reading, good or bad, no matter what, it keeps me going.**


End file.
